From Fear to Eternity
From Fear to Eternity is the 13th episode of the first season and the 13th overall episode of''' Charmed. Summary For a complete plot of '''From Fear to Eternity '''go 'here.'' Phoebe and Piper wonder why Prue never says the words, "I love you". Barbas, the Demon of Fear, spends Friday the 13th, scaring witches literally to death. As usual, Andy and Darryl wonder why Prue seems connected to a string of murders. Barbas tries to drown Prue in the shower, since Prue's greatest fear, since her mother drowned, is drowning herself. Prue is narrowly saved by Andy. Barbas realizes that Phoebe's greatest fear is losing a sister, so he tries to drown Prue again, with Phoebe watching. This time, Prue feels the presence of her mother and manages to release her fear and vanquish Barbas. Prue tells her sisters that she loves them, and admits that the last time she said that was to her mother. Piper suffers from superstition on Friday the 13th, worrying about starting a relationship with a fabulous guy and then screwing up that relationship, because he doesn't like superstitious women. Phoebe gets a job working for a woman in real estate, but quits when she has to lie to the woman's husband about an affair. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' The Demon of Fear Also known as Barbas, appears on earth once every 1300 years on a Friday the 13th for twenty four hours.His appearance is attributed to the universal convergence of negative energies as derived from astrological charts. :He derives his life force by feeding off the fears of witches. If he :can kill 13 unmarried female witches before the stroke of midnight on the 13th he will be able to break free from his eternal bonds and walk the earth for eternity. A witch's only defense is to identify and then release her greatest fears. Do not rely on your wicca powers for defense, for in the face of your greatest fear, those powers are paralyzed. 'Spells' To brush away your troubles Fearing the bad luck associated with Friday the 13th, Piper Halliwell, a Charmed One, cast this spell in an attempt to banish any misfortune that may come her way due the superstition associated with the date in which there is a negative convergence of energies amongst astrological hosts. :With a sage stick lit and in hand, chant the spell :as you wave the stick symbolically brushing bad luck. :Sage so fair ::From far and wide :Take my troubles ::And brush them aside. 'Powers' Episode Stills 113b.jpg 105c.jpg Behind the Scene's 113d.jpg 113e.jpg 113f.jpg 113g.jpg Trivia * This episode is the 13th of Charmed, and deals with Friday the 13th. * Prue’s license plate number is 2WH0233. * When Prue looks up Friday the 13th in the Book of Shadows, one of the first pages she opens is the one referencing Javna. * In this episode, we find out that Patty died by drowning, but the real circumstances of her death aren't revealed yet. This caused Prue's biggest fear to be drowning. * It is revealed that Prue was afraid of saying "I love you" to anyone else because it was the last thing she said to her mother. * Prue says that Piper is afraid of flying, but Piper says that she just prefers the busses. * It is later stated in the series that one Piper's afraid of spiders and being unable to experience happiness without tragedy following. * Phoebe thinks her biggest fear is being trapped in an elevator, but it's actually losing a sister. Alyssa Milano's greatest fear actually is ''elevators. * Patty used to wear sandal-wood scented perfume. * Piper is the only sister who hasn't met Barbas in this episode, therefore she hasn't partaken in Prue's and Phoebe's fight against him. * SWA Properties number is: 555-1212. * In this episode, the sisters don’t call Barbas by his name, instead they call him the ''Demon of Fear. * In 1999, the only Friday 13th was in August. * This episode scored 5.7 million viewers. * This the first apperance of the recurring demon, Barbas. He will return in season 2 and 5 and play a important role in the end of season 6 and the start of season 7. He will even be mentioned in Run, Piper, Run by Billie. * This episode marks the first time that Barbas is banished to Purgatory on the series. * This episode is the first appearance of Patty, although, she is not portrayed by Finola Hughes. * This is the first time Patty saved one of the sisters from drowning. She will later do this again in A Witch's Tail, Part 2. References to other movies,books,mythology,etc.. *The title of the episode is a reference to the movie From Here To Eternity(1953). Quotes :Andy: Hey. Is Prue in? :Phoebe: (calling out) Prue, there's a policeman here to see you. :Piper: See you later, Andy, we're running late. :(They leave. Andy walks in the living room. So does Prue.) :Prue: This must be bad news. :Andy: Why would you say that? :Prue: A little early for a social call. :Prue: Well, if he can kill thirteen unmarried witches by midnight, he'll be free from the Underworld to wreck his terror every single day. :Piper: Unmarried. Like being single doesn't have enough problems. So how can we stop him? :Piper: Wait a minute, we're on the most wanted list and we're defenseless? Didn't mum say anything about how to get rid of him? :Prue: Just to release our fear. :Piper: How do we do that? :Prue: I don’t know. That’s all she wrote. Look, I know that you’re afraid of flying. :Piper: That’s not really a fear, I just prefer buses. :Prue: Well, as long as you stay in a crowded restaurant you’ll be fine. And since Phoebe’s afraid of being trapped in an elevator, I’ll tell her to take the stairs. :Piper: And you’ll stay away from pools. Ever since mum died you’ve been terrified of the water. That’s why you never took swimming lessons with us. We’ve always known that was the reason, it’s okay. :Prue: Yeah, well, don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. I’ve gotta go. :Prue: What exactly are you implying? :Andy: Prue, if you were in my shoes, what would you think? :(She looks at his sneakers.) :Prue: First of all, nobody should be in those shoes. :Darryl: Told you. :Piper: How odd. So what's it like being one of the city's most eligible bachelor? :(He laughs.) :Lucas: That magazine article was so lame. I'm, uh, really a very simple guy. I value home and heart, I'd like to settle down, have kids. I've got two nieces I'm crazy about, I even carry pictures of them. :(Piper freezes him.) :Piper: You sound too good to be true. (She reaches in his jacket and pulls out his wallet. She opens it up and sees a photo of them.) You are too good to be true. (He unfreezes just as she's putting his wallet back in his jacket. He wonders what she's doing.) Lint. A little lint. (She brushes his jacket.) :Lucas: Oh, thanks. :Piper: I'm just glad you're all right. :(Piper and Prue hug.) :Prue: I love you. :(Piper breaks the hug.) :Piper: (smiling) ''What did you just say? :'Prue:' I love you. :(Piper and Phoebe smile.)'' :Piper: I think that's the first time you've said that to me. :Prue: Yeah, I know, I wish I had of said it a long time ago. Ever since mum died I've been afraid to say it. I didn't want to lose anybody else. :Piper: Well, we're not going anywhere. :Prue: Okay. I'm exhausted. I'll se you two in the morning. :(Prue leaves the room.) International Titles *'French:' Tant Qu'il y Aura l'Amour (As Long as There is Love) *'Polish:' Poprzez strach do wieczności (Through Fear to Eternity) *'Czech:' Strach (Fear) *'Serbian:' Od straha do vecnosti (From Fear to Eternity) *'Italian:' Venerdì 13 (Friday the 13th) *'Brazilian Portuguese: '''Do Medo à Eternidade (''From Fear to Eternity) *'Russian:' Ot strakha k vetchnosti (From Fear to Eternity) *'Spanish:' Del miedo a la eternidad (From Fear to Eternity) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Del terror a la eternidad (From terror to eternity) *'Slovak:' Strach (Fear) *'German:' Liebe ist die stärkste Macht (Love is the strongest Power) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1